Element Guardians
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: Four girls with the power of the elements are sent to protect four boys on earth. They expected action on their mission but love? Pairings- Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino - REWRTING -
1. Meet the girls

**LOL. This is my second Naruto fanfic so please be nice and review! Here comes the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Why am I here?**

**Sasuke: You're here to do the disclaimer dobe.**

**Naruto: What! Teme! **

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Narutuo: Teme.**

**Sasuke: Dobe. **

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! ONE OF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL DELETE BOTH OF YOU FROM THE STORY!!!!**

**Sasuke: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own the stupid dobe Naruto.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 Meet the girls

There once lived four girls in a galaxy far away from the human world. The people that lived there had magical powers and were able to do things you could never believe happen. They were called Element Guardians, and this is where our story starts…

Tsunade was seated upon a throne when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and four teenage girls stepped in the room. They knelt down before the queen.

"You called you highness?" Sakura asked. "Yes," Tsunade answered. "I have called you here for a special reason. On the planet earth there are four young boys who all contain very powerful chakra and I want you to go there to protect them."

"But, why?" asked Ino. "Well, if their chakra is in the wrong hands awful things will happen and Earth might be destroyed."

"WHAT!" all four girls yelled. ( Yes, Hinata yelled.) "So do you accept this mission?" "But we're not Guardians yet." Piped the white eyed girl. Tsunade smiled. "Shizune, come in."

Tsunade's assistant came in with a red velvet tray holding four necklaces. She looked at the four girls and smiled. "I now make Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen official Element Guardians."

She held up one of the necklaces. "Sakura, Guardian of water." The pink haired girl stepped up and took the necklace. "Ino, Guardian of fire." Ino took her necklace. "Hinata, Guardian of air and TenTen Guardian of earth."

The four girls put their necklaces on. "Now my four new Guardians do you accept this mission?" The girls looked at each other. "Yes, we do," TenTen said.

Tsunade handed them a scroll. "In this scroll is all the information you need about the mission and by using your necklaces you can communicate with me and each other by telepathy."

"Now Guardians teleport to Earth!" The four girls whispered "transform" under their breaths. They were surrounded by a light as their clothes melted away and new ones appeared.

Each one of the girls were in a kimono that ended a little bit above the knees and were wearing boots. Sakura was in blue, Ino in red, Hinata was in white and TenTen was in green.

They formed a circle and looked at Tsunade. She nodded at them and they all said one word before they disappeared.

"Teleport."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confused? Well, it's like this. The four girls are a bit like the ones in Witch. They each have a power over an element and can fight by using their powers. Their clothes are just like kimonos only shorter and the sleeves aren't that wide. I know it's a bit confusing but things will smooth out as you read the story.**

**Please review! I don't mind flames.**


	2. Meet the boys

**Here comes chapter 2 of Element Guardians! Please review or I won't update anymore.**** Oh by the way, they are around 16, 17 years old. Pairings are Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten and Shikaino. Disclaimer time!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hi Neji!**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Can't you say anything else?**

**Neji: Hn. **

**Little.miss.kawaii: Just say the disclaimer please.**

**Neji: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own me, nor any other characters from Naruto.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: I would love to but, but (runs away crying.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 Meet the boys

In Konoha there were four boys sitting in the backyard of a large mansion that had a tall fence surrounding it. Why do you ask? These boys were Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru the four hottest boys in the village and the fence was there to well keep fangirls out.

"This is so troublesome. When do you think they'll go home?" Shikamaru said. The others shrugged as they listening to shouts and screams coming from the mob of girls.

"Is that them?" asked the blonde-haired girl. The pink-haired girl nodded. Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were currently at the top of a tree inside the Uchiha mansion's backyard. They had jumped over the 10m fence and were now talking about the mission. ( I know people can't jump that high but they have magical powers remember? Oh, they are currently in normal clothes.)

"Okay," Sakura said looking at the scroll. "The one with the dark eyes is Sasuke. Mr. Pineapple Head is called Shikamaru. Neji is the one with long hair and the one with the orange jumpsuit on is called Naruto. So here's my plan. Each one of us will be assigned to protect one of them so it'll be easier then protecting all four at once."

The other girls nodded. "That's a good idea," Ino said "But I dibs Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head. " No Ino. We're drawing out names so it's fair and square." Ino pouted but took a slip of paper after muttering Sasuke's name about 1 000 000 times. Hinata took one and TenTen drew out her piece of paper. Sakura took the last slip of paper.

"On the count of three. 1… 2… 3!" Hinata said. The four of them opened their slip of paper. " No!" Ino cried. "I have Shikamaru." Hinata looked on her paper. "Naruto." "Neji." TenTen said. "And I have Sasuke." Sakura read.

"Noooooo!!!!!!" Ino sniffled. " Sakura can we pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseee swap?" "No Ino fair is fair and that's final." Ino turned to sulk. TenTen turned to them. "I think it's time we met them don't you think?" They nodded and they jumped.

"Ahhhh!!! Four girls fell from the sky!"

"Dobe you've been eating too much ramen." The others nod in agreement.

"Oh. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it? I've got a picture of what their costumes look like except I can't hyperlink the stupid thingy. Well anyway please review or I shall eat the world up. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	3. Here's the story

**Chapter three of Element Guardians here! Please read and review!**** In this story they aren't ninjas it's in modern time. They know how to fight and stuff but they're not ninjas. Got it? A round of applause please for the disclaimer!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hey Sakura! How do you like being the Water Guardian?**

**Sakura: Well now I've got magic powers and everything I can finally prove to everyone that I'm not weak.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Who do you mean by 'everyone?' **

**Sakura: (blushes) Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto. Ja ne!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (gasps) How dare she walk out on our conversation! Come back here!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 Here's the story 

The four girls landed near the four awestruck boys. "How the hell did you fangirls get in?" Sasuke asked looking at the girls. Sakura's vein popped. "For you information were not you fangirls so there." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Well then who are you?" Neji asked. TenTen grinned. "Element Guardians at your service." "What?" asked ahem yelled Naruto. Ino sighed. "Sit down and we'll tell you the story."

The boys sat back down and the girls took a seat on a bench. "Well," Sakura began. " Our leader assigned us here to protect you." Sasuke stood up and snorted. "Protect us? How can four little weak girls protect four of the strongest fighters in Konoha?"

"Uh oh." The three girls turned to see a dark aura emitting from Sakura. "What did you call us?" she growled. "I called you weak." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura glared at the prodigy before a light surrounded her. (She transformed to her Guardian form.) Sakura raised a finger and pointed at the boy. As the rest watched ice began to form around his legs until he was unable to move.

A staff appeared before her and she took it in one hand. "Water Tsunami!" she shouted. A large spinning whirl of water appeared out of nowhere and started heading toward the panicked teen.

"No Sakura!" the girls cried as they pounced on her. "Make it stop!" To Sasuke's relief the water and the ice disappeared. "What were you thinking!? You're meant to protect him not finish him off with your powers!" they shouted angrily.

The boys looked confusedly (sp?) at the four girls. "Well." Hinata said. "We better start from the start." TenTen looked at Sakura. "I'll tell you the story. We come from a different planet where the people there have magic powers, but you could only obtain these powers once you become an official Guardian. I am Guardian of earth. Hinata is Guardian of air. Ino is fire and well you saw what Sakura did she's the Guardian of water."

Ino continued. " Our leader assigned us here to protect you because the four of you each obtain a very powerful chakra ( chakra is their life source) and if your chakra gets in the wrong hands Earth could be destroyed." Ino looked at the shocked boys.

"So for the time being we'll be staying here to protect you!" Sakura piped up. "No way are you staying here." Neji said. Sakura glared at them gripping her staff tightly. "Let them stay Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded looking at the angry Water Guardian. "I don't want to die yet!"

"Oh by the way," Hinata added. "We each have certain powers. I have power over air and my special gift is wish which means I can wish for whatever to happen."

"I have power over fire and my gift is Hope which means I … can make people realise their greatest dreams or make their nightmares come true." Ino said.

"Earth is my element. My gift is inspiration where I can make people do things out of their will and Sakura's element is water and her gift is create-" TenTen was cut off.

"Which means if you get on my bad side I can easily make a boulder to squash you flat."

Sakura said glaring at Sasuke. "So are we staying or not?"

"Fine." the Uchiha said. The girls ran into the house er mansion to find their room. Eventually they find their chosen room and they started decorating while they locked the boys out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it?**** Confused? Well don't be they each have power over an element and a special gift. I know Sasuke and the other boys are acting a bit jerky but they'll start opening up… soon.**

**Reviewers I love you!!! So please just click the button down here.**


	4. Were going to school

**Yay! Chapter four of Element Guardians. I got some good advice from one of my reviewers so I am changing my writing style a little bit but the story is still the same! Sorry for the late update I went on camp so anyway please read and review!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: So Hinata you're doing the disclaimer.**

**Hinata: Yes… Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Wow… you were the easiest one so far… Please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4 We're going to school

The girls had finished furnishing their room and were hanging out in the lounge. The boys were somewhere so the girls were by themselves.

"Anyway," TenTen said "I think it'll be too dangerous for them to go to school without us with them."

The other girls nodded while they tried to think of a plan.

"I have an idea." Hinata said.

The girls turned to her.

"I think that we should accompany them to school." she said quietly.

"That's a great idea!" the other three girls shouted. "But… how?"

"I think we should go and persuade the principal to let us enrol that way we could keep an eye on them any make sure they're safe." Hinata said.

"If that doesn't work TenTen will use her powers to control the principal and let us enrol."

The four of them headed towards the boy's school Konoha High. They found the office to see a white-haired man scribbling down something onto paper. He looked up to see the girls.

"My, my what do we have here? Four pretty little teenage girls."

The girls glared at him because he was apparently checking them out.

TenTen stepped up. "We'll like to attend this school."

The man looked surprised. "Oh, but we don't accept exchange students this late in the year."

TenTen looked annoyed but she looked into his eyes and whispered "**Hypnosis no Justu." **

The principal eyes clouded over as TenTen took control of his mind.

"You um…" she looked at his name tag "You Jariaya principal of Konoha High has just received four exchange students from Suna, TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. You will put us in Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru's classes and after I count to five you will forgot what had just happened and will presume you have four new students."

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5!"

Jariaya's eyes became normal as he looked at the girls and smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha High girls just go see my secretary and she give you everything you'll need and you can start school tomorrow!"

He ushered the girls out of the office and into the one that belonged to his secretary. The secretary looked up and smiled. It was Shizune!

"Shizune what are you doing here?!" the girls gasped. (Shizune is Queen Tsunade's assistant.)

"I was sent here by Tsunade. I am to report any important happenings and also to keep an eye on you four girls." she explained.

She handed them their uniform and their timetables.

"Now go home and rest you have school tomorrow!" Shizune said as she said goodbye.

Later that day…

The girls told the boys about the school thing and they were to say quite surprised.

"We'll be starting school tomorrow!" Ino piped up.

"You mean that old pervert let you in?!" Naruto shouted.

"Um, yes" Hinata said.

"Whatever." Neji and Sasuke said.

TenTen and Sakura got really pissed and Hinata had to calm them down.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What did you say you lazy ass?!" Ino roared.

The girls dragged Ino out of the room before any damage could be done.

"_Man school's going to be way more interesting with them there." _the boys all thought.

Naruto was smiling. Sasuke and Neji was smirking inwardly and Shikamaru… well he had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it? I really hope you did now be good a good child and review or ****Jariaya will come peek at you when you're in the shower!**


	5. First day

**Yes! Here's chapter five! Please enjoy and REVIEW or I shall come after you!!!!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hi Ino!**

**Ino: Hi Little.miss.kawaii!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: It's disclaimer time!**

**Ino: It's disclaimer time!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Stop repeating what I say and do the disclaimer.**

**Ino: ... ok. Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto!!!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: She's random.**

**Ino: I am random!!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: See?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter five First day

The four girls woke the next morning and started getting ready for school.

"Who the heck designed these things?" TenTen complained as they put on their school uniforms.

The uniforms consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, a red skirt and a tie. It was cute and all except the skirt was waaaaaaaay too short. So, like any sensible girl they wore shorts underneath.

After getting ready they went down to the kitchen to find it empty.

Sakura sighed. "Let's go and wake the boys."

The four of them headed towards different room.

Hinata

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata smiled. Naruto was in his ramen pyjamas hugging his plushie Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun? It's time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes."

"If you wake up I'll cook ramen for you."

"RAMEN!" Naruto jumped up and hurtled downstairs.

The shy girl smiled Naruto sure acted like a kid.

Ino

Ino barged into Shikamaru's room.

"WAKE UP LAZY-BUM!"

Since Shikamaru wouldn't wake Ino dragged him downstairs which ended up giving him a few bruises and left him on the kitchen floor.

Sakura

Sakura walked into Sasuke's room and found him still sleeping.

"Wake up."

Sasuke stirred a bit. "Go away stupid fangirl."

Sakura was pissed. She raised her finger and Sasuke floated in the sir. She walked out and Sasuke went … I mean floated after her. Sakura walked into the kitchen with Sasuke in the air above her.

"The teme is floating. Ahhhhhh!" Naruto shouted pointing at the Uchiha.

Sakura smiled and went to help Hinata cook breakfast leaving Sasuke in the air. She knew he was going to fall when he woke up but she thought he deserved a sore ass.

TenTen

TenTen wandered around the house a bit before she came to Neji's room.

"Wake up."

Neji didn't get up so TenTen had a very evil idea.

She was going to BRAID NEJI'S LONG AND BEATIFUL HAIR!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Using her nimble fingers she braided his long hair evenly and tied it with two red ribbons. _Hehe wonder what he'll do when he finds out._

She jumped back when Neji started to stir.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Uh nothing Sakura told me to wake you up." she said as she ran out.

Neji just shrugged and went to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and almost fainted.

"TENTEN! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!"

"Um what was that?" asked Hinata as TenTen ran into the kitchen panting.

"Hahahaha." she wheezed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." gasped the laughing TenTen.

A very pissed off Neji entered the room and glared at TenTen before dragging her out of the room. (He undid the braids unfortunately.)

"If you tell anyone what just happened you will or I'll-" he threatened.

"Or you'll what?" TenTen smirked as she jumped out of his hold.

She walked along the ceiling with Neji gaping at her back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! TenTen's on the ceiling." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke woke when he heard Naruto yelling.

"What the-" he started but landed on the ground.

"Hahahaha! Teme fell on his butt!" Naruto laughed.

Neji and Shikamaru smirked at the sight.

Sasuke went up to Sakura.

"You did this didn't you? You're nothing but a witch!" Sasuke shouted.

The girls gasped and looked at Sakura who had tears running down her face. She ran out of the room.

The girls glared at him.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to make her cry." Sasuke defended.

TenTen stormed up to him. "If you don't go and apologise I swear you will be dead by the end of the day."

Sasuke looked at her and ran after Sakura feeling guilty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why is Sakura so sad? Will she forgive Sasuke? Please stay tuned for the next chapter and REVIEW!!!**


	6. I'm sorry

Ohayo

**Ohayo! Gomen for updating so late but it is hard to when I have so many assignments! Please review if you support me!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Ohayo TenTen!**

**TenTen: Ohayo!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Do the disclaimer please!**

**TenTen: Little.miss.kawaii does not and never will own Naruto.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: So TenTen-**

**TenTen: Sorry I want to talk but I need to go train. Ja ne!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: She left me alone… I'm a loner.**

**--**

Chapter six I'm sorry

Sakura ran out of the room with tears running down her face to the garden. She sat down under the tree and cried.

"Sakura? I'm… sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"It's not your fault." she sniffed wiping her face.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I mean you might feel better…" Sasuke said.

She smiled sadly. "Sure."

Sasuke sat down next to her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well… It's like this."

_Flashback_

"_You murderer!" her father shouted pointing at Sakura._

"_Father I- I didn't-" Sakura stuttered in fear._

"_You killed your mother! You killed her!"_

"_No… I didn't!" Sakura yelled._

"_Yes you did! If you weren't born then she would be alive now! It's all your fault!" he yelled._

"_Father…" she whispered._

"_I am going to kill you. You made my love die and now you must join her…"_

"_No Father! Don't-" Sakura grew scared when her father started making hand signs._

"_Soul Destroyer Jut-" he yelled._

"_Stop!" Tsunade burst into the room and knocked him out._

"_Tsunade-sama" Sakura cried hugging her god-mother._

"That happened when I was ten." she sighed. "Then Tsunade-sama took me in and raised me."

She smiled. "I fell better after telling someone how I feel. Arigato Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him and walked back inside.

Sasuke sat there in shock. He was just hugged by a girl!

He knew how Sakura felt. After all Sasuke's parents died in a car crash when he was seven. That was when he grew cold and emotionless.

Sasuke remembered Sakura's hug. He blushed a bit. Maybe he was starting to like the pink-haired guardian…

School

"Wow…" the girls gasped as they looked at the school.

"We have the same classes as you!" Ino piped up.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

The girls turned to see a large mob of angry looking girls.

"What do you want?" TenTen asked.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?!" one of them shouted.

"What do you mean he's yours?! He's mine!" another shouted.

The eight of them walked away while the group of fangirls were arguing.

"So," Naruto asked. "What do we have first?"

**Timetable**

**Homeroom - Kakashi-sensei**

**English - Kakashi-sensei**

**P.E - Guy-sensei**

**Science - Asuma-sensei**

**History - Iruka-sensei**

**Home. Ed - Kurenai-sensei**

**Maths - Ibiki-sensei**

**Homeroom - Kakashi-sensei**

"We've got homeroom." Sakura said looking at her timetable.

Naruto led them to the classroom and they sat down. The girls behind the boys.

"Neji-kun!"

"Shikamaru! You're so hot!"

"Sasuke I love you!"

"Naruto-kun will you go on a date with me?!"

"Oh not again." Sakura groaned.

"What did you say bitch?" a red-head asked.

"Excuse me who the hell are you and what do you call me?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm Karin, president of Sasuke's fan club and I called you a bitch." she said smugly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU WHORE!!" Sakura shouted getting pissed off.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Karin yelled back.

TenTen, Hinata and Ino looked at Sakura and Karin. Oh things were going to get ugly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned.

"Don't stop her." Ino said. "You do not want to mess with her especially when Sakura's mad."

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTISDE." Sakura yelled and the two of them ran out. Everyone watched them, it was like watching live TV.

"I hope that girl doesn't get into a coma." Hinata said.

The boys tuned to look at her. "You serious?"

"Yep," TenTen nodded. "Back where we live Sakura put almost all the boys in a coma or they got seriously injured. Like there was this guy who pissed her off and she broke his arms and ribs."

Ino grinned. "Remember that fanboy who tried to kiss her? Sakura put him in a coma for two whole entire years!"

The boys gulped nervously. Now they knew what would happen if you got on Sakura's bad side…

"OW!" they turned to the window to see Karin with a bruised face.

"Oh my god! Only stupid idiots like you would run into a tree like that!" Sakura laughed looking at the girl.

"Shut up!" Karin yelled as she walked away.

Sakura came back inside and sat next to Ino with a smirk on her face.

She turned to the boys "I feel sorry for you for having to put up with sluts like her every day."

A white haired man walked in carrying a book. Or should I say a perverted porn book?

"Sorry I'm late-" the man said.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Well I actually have a real excuse this time. I was organizing some things for our new students." Kakashi said.

"TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Hinata please come up and introduce yourselves."

--

**They're at school! Sasuke apologized! I mean he showed some feeling instead of being the cold and emotionless him. Please review and I will try to update quick! Ja!**


	7. Konichiwa everyone!

Ohayo

**Ohayo! Sorry for the late update but I have been real busy lately so here you go…**** chapter seven!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Woohoo! Here's the disclaimer! Hey Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru: Hey… Zzzzzz**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Seriously who falls asleep that easily wait… he FELL ASLEEP!!**

**Shikamaru: ….. Zzzzzz**

**Little.miss.kawaii: WAKE UP THE SKY IS FALLING!!**

**Shikamaru: What? …. Zzzz**

**Little.miss.kawaii: OMG! JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Shikamaru: Oh… Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto…. Zzzzzzzzz**

**Little.miss.kawaii: You… should get a reward for world's fastest sleeper!**

**--**

Chapter seven Konichiwa everyone!

The girls slowly walked up to the front ignoring the ogling boys and the jealous girls. Sakura stepped up.

"Hi everyone I'm Sakura Haruno. I will personally beat the crap out of you if you make comments about my forehead. I like strawberries and cherry blossoms but I absolutely despise sluts."

Hinata walked shyly forward. "Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I… um don't like talking in front of people and I like cooking."

Ino walked forward. "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! I like shopping for clothes, shoes… I like make-up too and I like slumber parties and makeovers and I…"

TenTen sighed and stepped forward. "I'm TenTen. I'm an orphan… I hate girly stuff you can say I'm pretty much of a tomboy…."

Kakashi-sensei stood up. "Any questions for the girls?"

A hand shot up. "Ooh, ooh I have a question for Sakura…"

Sakura looked up. "Before you can ask yes the colour of my hair is in fact natural."

The girls walked back to their seats and sat down.

Classes passed by pretty quickly and then it was lunch.

The four boys led the girls into the forest that bordered the school grounds.

"Why do we have to come here?" Hinata asked.

"Hn. Fangirls." Sasuke replied.

"Wow!" the girls gasped as they looked at their surroundings. They were in a clearing covered with flowers and it even had a little spring.

The eight of them sat down under the shade of the tree.

"Hey girls what do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Um… well Hinata made it for us so ask her." Sakura said nodding towards the shy girl.

"Hinata what did you make?" Naruto asked leaning close to her.

"Um…" Hinata grew red. "I made sushi."

"Really? Can I have some?" he pleaded. Hinata nodded shyly and opened her bento box.

"Wow…" even the boys were impressed. The bento box that Hinata held was filled with lots of different sushi and it looked… delicious.

The sandwiches belonging to the boys were forgotten as the girls shared their lunches with them.

Naruto lay down onto the ground. "Man I'm stuffed!"

"Oh no…" TenTen groaned searching through her bag. "I forgot to bring water! Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and waved her finger at the spring. Everyone watched as the water rose above the water and froze into the shape of a cup. The ice cup filled itself with water and flew towards TenTen.

TenTen sighed as she drank the water. "Yum!"

Sakura did the same for everyone else and at the end the cups disappeared back into the spring.

"So…" Shikamaru turned to Hinata. "You and Neji have the same last name does that mean you're related?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Hinata and she blushed.

"Well…" she looked uncomfortable. "You see my father Hizashi had a twin brother my uncle Hiashi. One day when they were twenty my uncle visited the human world and he met his first love."

Hinata paused "My family disapproved of him falling in love with a mortal but uncle Hiashi refused to leave his love so he eloped and left with her. I heard that they had a son." she looked at Neji. "It was you."

Neji looked shocked. He had been along for ages and then a just cousin popped out of nowhere.

"Does that mean you're cousins?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

There was an awkward silence and Sakura felt uncomfortable.

She stood up. "Hey girls don't you think this is a good place to train? Let's show the boys our powers!"

The girls followed eagerly and the boys trailed after them. Neji stayed behind and helped Hinata stand up.

She smiled. "Arigatou…Neji nii-san."

And for the first time in many years Neji smiled.

Hinata walked up to the girls. "Ready?" Sakura asked.

They nodded. "Transformation."

The clearing was surrounded by a flash of light and the girls were in their outfits. Short kimonos each in the colour of their special element.

"That is so cool!" Naruto shouted. "Did you see that? They transformed!"

"Yes dobe I saw." Sasuke said.

"Yeah isn't that cool? Wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he shouted.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" TenTen yelled. Vines came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Naruto's mouth.

"Thank god… he's quiet for once." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura giggled but blushed when she saw Sasuke looking at her.

Sasuke smiled mentally. _I'm starting to like this girl…_

_--_

**Review please people! Does anyone know when the characters birthdays are? If you do please review and tell me!**


End file.
